The Red Guy
The Red Guy (also known as The Devil, (various aliases), or simply Red) is a sometimes villainous or mischievous character who acts as Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon's incompetent arch-nemesis throughout the series. He is voiced by Charlie Adler impersonating Max Schreck. He is usually seen naked and was originally portrayed as the Devil in the pilot episode where he attempted to tempt Chicken into smoking and lure him down to Hell. In later episodes, he seems to be portrayed as merely a red-colored weirdo who spends his time trying to either scam, torment, physically harm, or outright kill Cow and Chicken. Later in the series, despite the long history of animosity between them, Cow, Chicken, and the Red Guy are portrayed as friends or at least on neutral terms in some episodes. He displays odd mannerisms (such as rolling around on the floor or walking on his buttocks to get around) and uses very exaggerated tones in his speech. Appearance The Red Guy is a red naked creature of an unknown species resembling a demon, and in the pilot "No Smoking" episode he was shown as Satan. In later cartoons, he is no longer shown as that character, but instead as a being who is known for masquerading as different people with different occupations in order to harm, torture or scam Cow and Chicken for reasons never established in the series. Often, these characters are given pun names related to the Red Guy's large bare buttocks and lack of pants, and sometimes he has been known to disguise himself as more than one character in the same episode in order to continue bothering Cow and Chicken, and sometimes I.R. Baboon and Weasel (Red Guy Also Appeared In I Am Weasel). Personality He is apt to extreme mood swings, often going from smooth and witty to loud and ranting in an instant. He often disguises himself as an authority figure (principals, kings, queens, lunch ladies, police officers and other things.) and wears disguises such as small shirts, wigs and short skirts. In some episodes, multiple and seemingly distinct Red Guys are present, usually working together, which raises the question of whether or not the Red Guy in each episode is a different one each time. History A running gag throughout the series deals with the fact that The Red Guy does not wear pants (or underwear), and seems to take pride in his buttocks and his nudity similar to a nudist. In fact, he often goes to extreme lengths to stay nude. In one episode, he erased nearly every character in the series because they made him wear pants which knocked him off balance. Some rare exceptions occurred in “Intelligent Life?” when after establishing world peace Red asks to keep the jeans he has acquired. Upon wearing them he exclaims, “Look at what I have been missing all these years!”. Another exception was in Black Sheep when Cow and Chicken's cousin, Black Sheep feels pity for him because he knows that his grumpiness is because he's cold. Once he put on the woolen pants he made for him, Red immediately felt warm and showed off his new pants to his fellow officers. A lot of The Red Guy's explanations for why he pulled a certain scam involve something bad that happened to him when he was 9 years old around the time when he was unaware that him not wearing pants at school was inappropriate. The Red Guy also appeared semi-regularly in I Am Weasel. He is the main antagonist of Supercow and I Am Weasel. He is the main antagonist in It's a Cow and Chicken Christmas. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Male Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Female Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Extravagant Category:Insane Category:Tricksters Category:Scam Artists Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sadists